After All
by fantasiesfuture
Summary: Twenty drabbles about Merlin and Arthur, Camelot and magic.
1. Always Check

These are mostly drabbles (100 words), but there might be some slightly longer ones in here somewhere (maybe up to 200 words). As for content, there will be some reveals, some humor, some angst. It'll be fun! I have a few drabbles written up already, and my plan (theoretically) is to update once a week. School may interfere, however.

Speaking of reveals… what will we do with you, Merlin?

* * *

**1 - Always Check**

Merlin ran into Arthur's room, skidding to avoid the chair in the center of the room. Arthur should have been up an hour ago. Unfortunately, cleaning Arthur's armor had taken until early morning, and Merlin overslept. Glancing at the bed, Merlin saw that Arthur was still asleep. Not bothering to check that Arthur was truly asleep, (he'd faked it often enough) Merlin magically moved the chair back into place. Merlin's head whipped around upon hearing a sigh. Arthur was sitting there behind him. "Care to explain, idiot?"

Despite his fears, Merlin supposed Arthur had to find out eventually, after all.

* * *

I'd like to see Merlin talk his way out of that one. Worst reveal ever, although… you brought it on yourself, Merlin.


	2. And Check Again

A/N: And we're back! Thank you to the people who followed. You made my day. :D

As I forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter: I do not own Merlin or any other characters in this fanfiction. All rights go to BBC and whoever else owns Merlin - I am doing this purely for fun.

In this drabble, Merlin tries a new spell… with unfortunate results. Lightly inspired by The Princess and the Frog (the original fairy tale). Part two (sort of) of the first drabble.

* * *

**Drabble 2 - And Check Again**

Once Arthur found out about Merlin's magic, Merlin was given extra chores. "You have magic, _Mer_lin. Maybe you can be a half-decent servant now." Merlin did the chores cheerfully (though Gaius heard Merlin grumbling whenever Arthur was worse than usual). Currently, however, Merlin was looking for more spells to use. Casting an unfamiliar spell from his book, Merlin was surprised to hear… croaking? Looking around, Merlin saw a frog where Arthur had been. Despite the frog's accusatory look, Merlin laughed. "I suppose we need a princess now…"

This was awkward. Who was going to kiss a frog, after all?

* * *

The moral? Always check what the spell does. Don't go randomly casting things!


	3. And Maybe Triple Check

Didn't plan on this one. MerlinMorgana1579 gave me the idea. (Thank you for reviewing, by the way!) Part three and finale of the Merlin Fails saga (lol!)

* * *

**Drabble 3 - And Maybe Triple Check**

Merlin was holding the fro…Arthur carefully as he ran through the castle. He needed to find Gwen. He hoped true love would work instead of a princess. Asking Morgana was an unappealing option. Merlin ran straight into Gwen. "Merlin! Why… are you carrying a frog?" she asked. Merlin shoved the frog at her. "I need you to kiss him." Gwen was reluctant, but did so happily after Merlin explained that it was Arthur under an enchantment. Merlin set Arthur down as the enchantment broke. Arthur's first word was, "MERLIN!"

Maybe leaving Camelot wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Brief Thoughts

Placed between parts 1 and 2 of The Coming of Arthur.

* * *

**Drabble 4 - Brief Thoughts**

Merlin stared at Camelot, in ruins and smoking. The latest attack and coronation of Morgana had forced him and Arthur to flee, leaving Uther behind. Arthur was depressed over leaving his father behind in Camelot at the mercy of Morgana. Merlin understood that. Despite his hatred of Uther, he would never want such a thing to happen to his own father. Merlin wondered if Balinor would be proud of the choices he had made. Merlin cleared his head of that thought. Gaius was proud. Sighing, Merlin turned back towards the woods and the future.

Arthur was more important, after all.


	5. Together Again

I forgot last week was Valentine's Day. Here's a reincarnation Freylin reunion to make up for that.

* * *

**Drabble 5 - Together Again**

Merlin knew it was her the minute she walked through the door. She still had the same black hair, the same dark eyes. She was still _Freya_. Merlin felt his heart leap into his throat. He hadn't seen her in over fourteen hundred years. Merlin struggled to speak. "May I help you?"

Freya turned around and her eyes lit up. "Merlin!" She ran into his arms, and they stood there, oblivious to the passing of time.

She walked in looking for an antique mirror, she walked out with his phone number.

Maybe the wait had been worth it after all.

* * *

Romance is not something I write often. Apologies.


	6. When Merlin Knew

Merlin/Arthur friendship/trust/belief :)

* * *

**Drabble 6 - When Merlin Knew**

He knew he'd at least _try_ to protect Arthur. Stand back, use some magic, don't get caught. It didn't take much.

Tonight was different. Fortunately, Cara had told him about the poisoned goblet and he had managed to stop Arthur in time. Unfortunately, he was now being forced to drink from the goblet himself. Drinking it meant dying. Did he really want to die for the prince? Even as he hesitated and Arthur tried to volunteer, he knew.

He'd gladly sacrifice himself for his _friend_.

Even as he lost consciousness, he didn't regret it.

Friends protected each other, after all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the continuing reviews. If you have any prompts you'd like to see, feel free to tell me!


	7. And Arthur Realized

Drabble and a half. One of my favorite scenes from the series. The Labyrinth of Gedref is one of my favorite episodes. Part two of the last drabble.

* * *

**Drabble 7 - And Arthur Realized**

Arthur realized that he'd considered Merlin a friend for a while now, ever since that incident with the poisoned goblet. Merlin had drunk from a goblet he'd known was poisoned to save him. Now, Merlin was willing to do it again. Even then, Arthur hadn't _wanted_ Merlin to die for him. Now, Arthur realized that Merlin _shouldn't_ have to die for him. This curse was his fault, he should pay the price. That was simple logic.

But as Arthur distracted Merlin and emptied Merlin's goblet into his, he hesitated, staring at the poisoned liquid. Different emotions ran through him. Was this was Merlin had felt? As Merlin protested, Arthur smiled. "You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you." Arthur saluted Merlin and drank the goblet, sacrificing himself for Camelot and Merlin. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Good servants and friends were hard to come by, after all.


	8. The Journal

Sorry for not updating on Friday. Had a busy day and forgot… whoops. Double-length drabble.

* * *

**Drabble 8 - The Journal**

"Shut up, Merlin!"

Arthur and Merlin were sneaking through the halls of Camelot. They'd heard a rumor that Morgana had a journal, and Arthur wanted to see what was in it. "Why do we need to find this journal?" Merlin asked. Arthur glared at him. "Because I want to see what she's writing about us. Now _shut_. _up_." Slipping into Morgana's room, they began searching, Merlin checking the closet while Arthur checked the desk.

The two boys were still searching when they heard Morgana and Gwen coming down the hallway. Quickly shutting doors and drawers, they dove under the bed. The girls came in laughing and talking. Morgana noticed the state of her closet. "Gwen, were you looking for something earlier?"

"No, my lady. Why do you ask?" Morgana shook her head. "No reason." The girls left quickly, and Arthur and Merlin released their breath in unison. They crawled out from under the bed and snuck out of the room, only to come face to face with Morgana. She was holding a small book. "Were you two looking for something?" Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, then turned around and ran.

Morgana wasn't someone to trifle with, after all.

* * *

Thinking about expanding this idea into a full story. Morgana's journal would be interesting reading, I think.


	9. The Scarf

Week late. Sorry. I'll try to get back on track. I personally don't think this is one of my better drabbles, but you decide.

* * *

**Drabble 9 - The Scarf**

"Why on earth do you wear that scarf, Merlin?"

Merlin had heard these words from Arthur dozens of times. "Someone could come up behind you and kill you with that thing." Merlin usually sighed and continued with his chores, ignoring Arthur.

One day, Arthur stopped saying those nine words. A bandit attack had left Arthur with an arrow in his shoulder and no nearby medical attention. Merlin immediately dropped to Arthur's side, ripping out the arrow and using his scarf to stop the bleeding. "This is why I wear a scarf, dollophead."

Maybe the scarf wasn't useless, after all.


	10. Midnight's Curse

… ten months. I have no words to apologize with, except maybe 100? Set right at the end of "The Lady of the Lake".

* * *

**Drabble 10 - Midnight's Curse**

Merlin sat there, watching Freya's body burn ten meters offshore. He sat there as the boat sank, taking Freya's ashes with it. Merlin sat there, knowing he'd likely never see the girl he loved again. Merlin sat there, refusing to abandon his vigil. Merlin finally stood as night fell, making his way back to Camelot. Drawing closer, he could hear chiming. _One_, _two_, _three_, _four_… Chimes called out twelve times, all falling silent at the end, as silent as Merlin's tears. He shouldn't be surprised.

After all, such was the curse of the witching hour - for all to fall silent.

* * *

Clearly, Poe has been getting to me. I apologize for the dreariness. Maybe I'll write something happier next time.


	11. The Beginning of (Half) the Story

This is possibly part one of two. In fact, it probably is. Set… well, long before the beginning of the series.

* * *

**Drabble 11 - The Beginning of (Half) the Story**

The crying of her eight-month old son awoke her from her fitful sleep. Opening her eyes, she expected a child awoken by nightmares or hunger. However, the sight that met her eyes was both unexpected and terrifying. Furniture was wobbling in place as smaller objects floated. Picking her son up and holding him close, she knelt by his crib. As his cries and the objects movement faded, he opened his eyes, revealing the yellow glow of magic. As she rocked her young child, she sighed.

"Shh. Mother is here, Merlin."

Life would never be the same again, after all.


	12. The Beginning of the Other Half

Hey look, it's part two of the previous drabble!

* * *

**Drabble 12 - The Beginning of the Other Half.**

The sorceress's magic had worked.

Yet as the king held his new-born heir, the queen's life started slipping away.

The king clutched his son as he watched in horror. The queen's life was being sapped away — not by any earthly means — but by magic. The physician shook his head as the king realized what was happening. The queen struggled for her last breaths. "His name… is… Arthur."

The queen was gone.

The king swept out of the room, handing his new-born son to the physician.

He'd never wanted this.

It was clear that magic was evil after all.


	13. Fall Leaves and Homework

Rather unseasonable, but I saw the prompt "leaves" somewhere and immediately came up with this. Modern AU, 300 words because I don't know when to stop.

* * *

**Drabble 13 - Fall Leaves and Homework**

Autumn had always been Merlin's favorite season. The trees around Ealdor would change vibrant reds and oranges, with the occasional yellow thrown in.

However, Camelot — the university he'd begun attending last year — had mostly evergreens. Merlin had come across this small grove of maple trees on one of his rambles. He was currently sitting on a stump near the center of the grove, reading a book, when he heard leaves crunching underfoot. Looking up in alarm, he saw Arthur walking in.

Merlin tensed. Arthur was jokingly referred to as the "prince" of Camelot, with his self-entitled swagger and tendency to bully the scholarship students — which Merlin was.

Arthur sighed. "You found this place too?" Arthur sat down by the stump.

Merlin responded uncertainly. "We had lots of maples back home. I missed them."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, same here."

The two young men sat in silence, Merlin unsure what to make of this uncharacteristic Arthur. Finally, Arthur spoke. "Actually, I saw you leave campus and I followed you — although I didn't expect you to come here." Arthur yanked a book out of his backpack. "I need… _assistance _with my chemistry homework."

Merlin relaxed slightly. "Seriously? You need help with homework?" _So the prince of Camelot wasn't perfect after all._

Arthur glared at him. "Don't make me regret coming to the 'sorcerer.'"

Merlin smirked. "Oh, so I'm a sorcerer now? Who came up with that one?"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Don't expect any special treatment, _Prince_."

Arthur grimaced. "This will not go beyond these trees, and if you annoy me, you _will_ end up in a leaf pile, I swear."

Merlin chuckled, surprisingly unconcerned. "Where do you need me to start?"

Merlin wasn't _quite_ sure, but perhaps he and Arthur could turn out to be friends after all.


End file.
